Optimus Team Rules
by StoryMaker7
Summary: Basically a list of don'ts for the autobots, weather it be in the base, out in Detroit, against decepticons, or just trying to survive the elite guard, there's a little of something for each of these scenarios, those most might not agree with the rules.
1. Chapter 1

**I thank God for all my inspiration.**

 **There is no magic in this and the allspark did not give them life it's just an energy source. Their sparks are not their souls.**

 **Takes place after 'Sari no one's home.'**

 **Optimus Rules of the Base**

Sari is never to be left home alone again. Either one bot is to stay behind with her or we call Fanzone to watch her for a bit, yes I have talked to him and he has agreed after I told him about the constructibots incident.

Sari is not to upgrade anybot. (I know what you did to Bumblebees turbo boosters. Fanzone was not pleased with the all the incidents.)

Sari may not use her key on any toy. (And I'm not just talking about the incident with Soundwave. Bulkhead still can't go near any toy store after what happened.)

Bumblebee is not to enter Prowl's room or Ratchets medical bay unless it's an emergency. (April fools pranks do not count as emergencies.)

On that note April fools has been banned from the base. (Bumblebee you know why, we are still trying to get the eggshells and feathers out of our joints.)

Prowl is not to bring in anymore stray animals into the base. (Yes I know about the cats and Ratchet was not pleased with the mess they left in his medical bay.)

Bulkhead is not to paint the walls of the base. (I know you want to help keep the place lively but some of us can't handle bright colors that well.)

Ratchet is not to throw wrenches outside his medbay. (He can do what he wants in there but outside of it he has to respect the others.)

We are not to have any movies over PG-13 in the base and even than Sari is not to watch anything over PG. (I don't care if she uses the puppy dog look.)

No more short jokes about Bumbelbee or old jokes about Ratchet. (The first one because they truly do hurt him the second is for your own health, I need not say more.)

No one is to touch the allspark pieces. (This one I must apologize on my own behalf as I was trying to see if we could use them to our advantage, that is why we had that knew whole in the wall. I'm just glad it got fixed and no one got hurt.)

Everybot is to get a check up at least once a month. Ratchet suggested and it I feel more comfortable that no one would leek oil tracks back to the base again.

 **Rules for outside the base**

No one is to prank Fanzone no matter how irritating he can get. Especially making him think that machines have turned on the human papulation. (Bumblebee and Sari I'm talking to you too.)

Ratchet and Bumblebee are not to use their sirens to get around town without having to wait in traffic unless it is an emergency.

Ratchet is not to take stasis naps outside the base.

No one is to break the camera bots (Prowl, Ratchet I know they annoy you but that does not mean you are allowed to break public property.)

If anyone goes to dinobot island they must at least take Prowl or Bulkhead with them since they are the only one the dinobots trust. Unless Blakcarachnia is then in that case run.

 **Rules for Battle**

No one is to face Lockdown on their own, call mediately for the rest of the team. (Prowl I am talking to you. I don't care if you have stasis cuffs or a new mod.)

No one is to antagonize a decepticon for fun. (I'm talking to you Bumbelbee. Ratchet was not pleased with your dents.)

 **Rules for when the Elite guard visit**

No one is to make fun of Sentinel's chin, I know it can be hard but he was just sparked that way and we should not try to mock others on their appearance.

Prowl, you and Jazz are not to spar so roughly against each other. (Ratchet almost weld you two to the roof for that.)

Bulkhead please do not start any fights with sentinel. I know you mean well but I can handle him.

Everyone is to keep Sari away from Sentinel. And I don't just mean because he might hurt her but because I know you like to scare him Sari. (No matter how amusing it can seem at the time.)

Bumblebee you are never to teach Jazz earth pranks again. (We all almost got court marshalled for that little stunt with the flour.)

 **So that was what I have so far to my list of Optimus team's rules. If you guys have any suggestions I might add them, but I do not do slash in my stories and this has to be kept rated PG so nothing gross please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Optimus Rules of the Base**

We are never to try human fuel again. (It took us forever to calm Bumblebee and Prowl down from what Sari calls a sugar rush.)

Bulkheads paints are to be used for his art work only. Not for new costume paint jobs. (Ratchet I don't even know what you were thinking.)

Sari is not to use any of the training courses unless she is being supervised.

Piñatas are not training devices.

 **Rules for outside the base**

We have to keep our relationship with human's friendly, that doesn't mean do a bunch of tricks for them every time they ask.

The mayor has asked that we never get involved in political matters again. (Ratchet you know why. Even though you did get them to finally solve the garbage problem.)

If any of us ends up going to the school again for career day just explain that you have no idea how transformation works. (Trust me it will save you a processor ache.)

Bumblebee and Bulkhead are to leave the park mime alone. We don't need a bunch of complaints about putting the mime out of business.

 **Rules for Battle**

If Blitzwing tries to goat you into fighting just don't. Unless he's actually doing damage you should ignore him. (I learned that he just wants attention after a certain incident in a parking lot.)

If you spot Starscreem first check his paint job to make sure it's not a clone so we don't have to worry about another bomb going off.

 **Rules for when the Elite guard visit**

Sentinel is never to go into Prowl's room. (We don't need and intergalactic incident on

our hands.)

No one is to prank Sentinel with organic material again. (Prowl was very upset what happened to all those flowers.)

Jazz is to be kept away from all surround sound systems. (We don't even have neighbors and we still got several complaints for the noise.)


End file.
